Look After You
by matsuky1407
Summary: High School AU - "I've always been watching him that's why I know. The person he cares about the most... the one he could never leave behind no matter what... the only one who could make him happy was..." rivamika, rivetra, levihan


Look After You

* * *

"Put me down! I said put me down, shorty." Mikasa protested as Levi carried her on his back.

"Watch your mouth, shitty brat. That's sensei to you."

"Why do you always get in my way?" The black haired teenager hissed, struggling against him. "I'm fine. I can still - "

"Just give up." He tightened his grasp on her thighs so she couldn't break free. "You're feverish and you've just made your condition worse by getting your leg injured, idiot."

Misaka gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. She knew that the tiny 26-year-old man was right but she just couldn't allow herself to back down so easily. "I need to get back there. I have a promise with Eren that's why no matter what, I wou- "

"Why are you pushing yourself so hard for that arrogant kid?" She was frozen by his cold and stern voice. "Think about yourself for once, idiot. Besides, with the way you are now, you're nothing but a feverish, limping girl."

Mikasa's burning lips parted but she didn't immediately respond. Perhaps it was because she was so frustrated to admit that the chibi sensei was right once again. It was true, she'd only get in the way and be a burden in her enfeebled state. But somehow, Mikasa felt that the reason why she couldn't answer back straightaway was not because she refused to acknowledge him like she always used to. The shorty had been unfailingly harsh in his verbal expressions, that never changed but underneath his tactless words, there was one thing that Mikasa had come to realize.

"Why?" She whispered with a confused yet calm tone. "Why are you so concerned about me?"

Levi paused for a moment before replying in his ever quiet, unperturbed tone, "What nonsense are you talking about?" He then began to march along the school corridors, noticing that the stubborn girl on his back had finally stopped retaliating.

"At times like this, why do you always come to stop me from doing something stupid?" She gripped his white long sleeves by the shoulder as she leaned her scorching forehead on his nape. "There's really no reason for someone like you to take care of someone like me..."

There was about 5 seconds of silence between them before he spoke, "Then keep your shit together. I don't enjoy babysitting you either but I'm your sensei after all."

 _'Sensei?'_ Mikasa felt her heart tighten upon hearing this word. She closed her eyes and thought it was a good thing he couldn't see her face. That's right. How could she forget? Of course that chibi was treating her the same way he was treating everyone else in school, so what was she expecting? She really wanted to punch herself in the face for allowing such foolish thought to even cross her mind. But more importantly, she needed to clear out this strange rush of feeling in her chest.

Mikasa bit her lower lip. She couldn't understand herself anymore. _'Just what is wrong with my head? It must be because of the fever...'_

* * *

 _._

* * *

"Hanji-sensei, how is Mikasa?" The young female teacher worriedly asked as she entered the school clinic.

"Ah, Petra-sensei! Mikasa's sleeping over there." The school doctor turned her swivel chair away from her desk then she pointed to the direction of the occupied bed behind the light green curtain. "Don't worry! I already made her drink some medicine for her fever and treated her leg cramps."

"That's good to hear." The homeroom teacher sighed in relief. She really felt bad that one of her students can no longer participate in the intraschool athletic event but it was for her own good.

"Hey Petra, did you know?" A mischievous smile formed on the school doctor's lips. "The one who brought Mikasa here was Levi."

"Ah yes, I heard from Armin." Petra tried to appear nonchalant as she sat herself down on the stool caster next to the slender woman in glasses.

"He arrived here, carrying her in his back. That means he was holding her thighs, right? And her big racks were pressed against his back, " The 27-year-old doctor said pervertedly as her hands were naughtily doing the boob grab gesture.

"H-hanji-san!" Streaks of pink covered Petra's cheeks.

"I was just teasing you, Petra." The older woman laughed then she slung one of her arms around the flustered lady's neck, pulling her closer. "You're jealous, aren't ya?"

"Shhhhhh!" She immediately covered the loud woman's mouth with her hand, "What if Mikasa hears you?"

"Why even bother?" Hanji pushed her little hand aside. "Everyone knows anyway. Levi is probably the only one who doesn't have a clue. He's a big idiot in that kind of stuff."

"Everyone?! You're kidding, right?" A momentary panic engulfed Petra as beads of sweat dripped down her face.

"So," Hanji leaned back on her seat and crossed her arms over her chest. "When do you plan to confess? It's been like what? 3 or 4 years? You're not a high school student, Petra. You're an adult for heaven's sake. Hurry up and tell him already. Who knows," The school doctor made a quick glance over her shoulder at the light green curtain, "If you don't act fast, a kid might get ahead of you."

"W-what are you saying? A teacher and a student? T-that's not possible." Petra looked down at her lap, her fingers were clenched at the edge of her skirt. "Besides, as far as I know, Mikasa has feelings for Eren..."

"Sure, but that's just a problem until she graduates. As for Eren, it's possible that she's only holding on to her platonic feelings for him. You know Mikasa, it's likely that she's refusing to accept that her feelings are already changing. As her homeroom teacher, you can also tell this from her behavior, right?"

Petra opened her mouth to say something in contradiction but no words would come out. Even if she wanted to deny it, she couldn't. She'd only be lying to herself if she did. Even if she was aware that Mikasa hated Levi when she first met him, Petra knew that the young girl was already starting to warm up to him. She let out a quiet, defeated sigh. "Hanji-san, you're actually very perceptive even in this kind of stuff."

"Well, I enjoy observing humans after all."

A faint smile etched Petra's face, "But why are we talking about this again?"

"Nothing serious. I just thought it'd be nice if that clean freak could get laid already. It might cure his irritating mood swings, don't ya think?"

"H-hanji-san!"

"Just kidding!" The woman with messy ponytail gave her a strong tap on the back, more of a slap actually. "You sure blush a lot, Petra. Such a pure girl."

"It's because you say a lot of things that you shouldn't say out loud, Hanji-san!" The flustered woman complained which only made the brunette in glasses giggle in amusement.

"That grumpy guy, he might not look like it but he's actually the most caring person I know. He always say I'm a pain in the ass but for the past 17 years we've known each other, he has always been right by my side, looking after me. You understand, right?"

Petra nodded. "I've always been watching him. He might have an odd way of expressing it but Levi-senpai really cares a lot about other people most especially his students. I mean, just look at how he couldn't leave Mikasa alone."

"Exactly. That guy always takes care of others but he doesn't have somebody to look after him. That's why, Petra, it would be great if you could be that someone for him." Hanji beamed a very sincere smile at her.

"Eh? me?" Her auburn eyes blinked. Hearing that from the person closest to her Levi-senpai should have made her heart jump in happiness yet why did she feel a pang in her chest instead? Petra took a deep breath then she stared at the school doctor with a very serious look in her eyes, "But, Hanji-san, if you're really worried about him that much then why can't that person just be you?"

Hanji's brown eyes widened momentarily. Where the hell did that ridiculous idea come from? It really took her by surprise that she couldn't help but burst into laughter. "What?! We might've been stuck with each other for ages but we absolutely don't see each other that way. Not at all!" On impulse, she gave Petra a strong pat on the back once again. "Geez, how can you even consider that? You'll make Levi puke if he hears you."

 ***CLANG CLANG*** The school bell rang.

"Ah! I need to get back to the gym and cheer for my class. Then, I'm leaving Mikasa to you, Hanji-san."

"Sure, I got this."

* * *

.

* * *

 _"But, Hanji-san, if you're really worried about him that much then why can't that person just be you?"_

"I can't believe I actually said it." Petra clutched her hand to her chest. It wasn't really her place to tell her that but it was the least she could do to make the oblivious woman realize what she had been failing to see for years now. Petra argued to herself that she did the right thing back there, but for some unknown reasons, tears started to form around the corner of her eyes as soon as she stepped out of the infirmary.

 _'That sure sounds as if I've already given up on Levi-senpai before I even tried. Does that mean that I didn't really like him after all? That my feelings were never strong to begin with?''_

Staring down at the tiny drops of liquid on the tile floor, she began to move her feet and walked hurriedly along the empty corridors.

 _'No, it's exactly because I like him that much that I said what I said._

 _I've always watched him that's why I know..._

 _The one he cares about the most..._

 _The person he could never leave behind no matter what..._

 _The only one who could make him happy was...'_

 _._

 **BUMP!**

 **.**

Not paying attention as she ran down the stairs, Petra collided into someone.

Losing her balance, she slipped and found herself staring eyes wide at her hand which was reaching out helplessly to the ceiling. She was being pulled down by gravity really fast and it made her scared. Really scared so she closed her eyes, as if it would lessen the pain when she hit the ground. Fortunately, a strong hand swiftly gripped her wrist and pulled her weight upward to prevent her from falling.

Feeling the steps of the stairs beneath her feet again, Petra exhaled in relief. Her heart still hadn't stopped from palpitating though. In fact, it only raced uncontrollably as she found her chin resting on someone's shoulder, and this someone's hand was supporting the back of her waist. So close! This guy was practically embracing her.

"That was dangerous." A familiar voice whispered just behind her ear. "Are you okay, Petra?"

Recognizing his cold voice, blood immediately rushed to her face, her heart pounded faster than ever, and for a moment she had literally forgotten how to breathe.

 _'Why did this have to happen? I thought seeing Levi-senpai everyday would be enough for me. That I'm already contented, just having his desk next to mine. I can talk to him and even eat lunch with him sometimes. I know I shouldn't ask for more, especially not when I know that there's already someone else in his heart, but I guess, I really like Levi-senpai so much that I couldn't contain myself anymore. I want to get closer to him, so close that I can be held by him each day like this, the way he's holding me right now.'_

Petra felt a tear rolled down her eye. Why did she have to discover this warmth? She was already so close on giving up on him. She knew that she had no chance from the very start so how could something so trifle as this make her yearn and long for him even more? It wasn't even a real hug to begin with and yet it had lighted a fire in her dying heart.

 _"But, Hanji-san, if you're really worried about him that much then why can't that person just be you?"_

 _'Even though I said that, in the end, I want to be that person after all...'_

 _ ***Click!***_

Petra was just about to shut her eyes close to savor this short moment of bliss when she heard a suspicious sound from the end of the stairs. As much as she didn't want to move an inch from Levi, Petra pulled away, carefully avoiding to meet his gaze.

"Idiot, Sasha, you forgot to silent your phone cam!"

"Sasha? Connie? What do you think are you doing?!" Petra mentally face palmed. Of all people, why these two troublemakers?

"Petra-sensei's coming, let's go!"

"Not so fast, you two. You think you can actually get away from me?"

"Wait, Petra-" She heard Levi call but pretended not to hear. Her heart wasn't ready yet. After what just happened, she didn't know how to face him without blushing or acting like a complete idiot. Even if she was irritated with the two cockblockers, they had at least given her a chance to flee from an awkward situation.

* * *

.

* * *

"Oh Levi, you're back? Checking up on Mikasa?" Still sitting on her swivel chair, Hanji turned herself to the man who just passed through the clinic doors.

"Just making sure that reckless brat hasn't escaped."

"Surprisingly, she has stayed put obediently. Hmm, it must be because of the incident when you rescued her before and injured your leg. She has learned her lesson, isn't that good?"

The man standing in front of her didn't say anything. Hanji examined his face closely but it was deadpan as usual. Surprisingly, something pink in his right hand caught her attention.

"Wait, isn't that the latest iPhone in the market?" She grabbed the pink device from his hand in a split second then she looked up and raised an eyebrow at him quizzically. "Weren't you the one who told me that only idiots pay for an overpriced piece of shit like this? And seriously, why pink though? "

"It's Petra's."

"Ah really?" Her brown eyes widened in delight. Without a second thought, she dug the innocent woman's phone for something interesting and she wasn't disappointed. She giggled like crazy as she swiped and swiped the screen, looking at failed stolen pictures of Levi. "Geez, that amateur youngster."

Hanji heard Levi say something about intruding Petra's privacy, but she was too engrossed to even care. She was debating in her mind if she should laugh or feel bad for those poorly captured images where Levi mostly appeared like a photo bomber when suddenly, an idea popped into her head. "Oi, Levi, look here."

 _ ***Click!***_

"Stop fucking around, shitty glasses."

"Just testing the camera. Don't worry. I deleted it." She lied as she placed the pink device over her desk. "Ah right! I couldn't ask you this earlier because you had to leave immediately but, Levi, how did it feel carrying Mikasa on your back?"

"Like carrying a sack of rice, I suppose."

"Oi! She's just behind that curtain, you poor excuse for a man. Besides, I didn't mean that...You know..." With a very perverted look on her face, the school doctor was once again doing the boob grab gesture with her hands.

"I'm leaving, shitty glasses. Why haven't you been fired yet?" He turned his back on her as he made his way to the door.

"Wait, Levi, I'm just joking. There's something else I wanted to ask you."

Levi stopped in his tracks. "Make it quick. I'm busy."

"I'll get straight to the point then. Levi, are you interested in someone?"

Cold silence filled the air between them.

"Wait!" The woman in glasses got up from her seat when she saw him shrugged his shoulders and walked away silently. "That isn't a joke. I'm seriously asking you."

He halted his footsteps once again. "Oi, I don't know what you're up to but fine..." He turned around to face her with a very serious but calm expression. "So what if I am?"

"You are?" Hanji said softly in disbelief as she sank back into her chair. "As if! It's you were talking about after all. Impossible. " She shook her head mockingly.

With an irritated look on his face, Levi drew near her and grasped her head in a firm grip.

"Chill, man. I was just kidding." She reached out her hands to his wrist to stop him from crushing her head. It didn't hurt in the slightest. It's weird but his hard and strong touch was actually tickling her.

Speaking of weird, Hanji found it really strange how she didn't notice that Levi was interested in someone at all. She had always been able to read him. Like how she could tell his mood or emotional state despite always wearing a blank expression. Or how she could understand what he's trying to mean behind his rude way of speaking. Him liking somebody, how can she miss something so interesting like that?

"The person are you interested in, it's really impossible for me to not figure it out unless..." She titled her face upward and locked her brown eyes with his onyx orbs. "That person is me?"

Levi didn't say anything. He just lowered his head with his bangs shadowing his eyes.

"I know, I know, it was a bad punch line." Hanji rotated her chair towards her desk, realizing that she said something she shouldn't have. "You can go now if ya want. I'm just messing around with ya."

She was expecting him to leave quietly but he didn't move an inch.

"What if that's the case?" She heard him say in a low voice.

"Give me a break. You need to do a better acting than that to fool me, idiot."

Resting his fingers on her hair, he gently turned her head to his direction.

So close! His face was literally just a few inches away from hers. Their eyes met momentarily but Hanji broke away immediately, clearing her throat. Just how long was he going to go with this?

"Hey, something wrong with your head? Did you catch Mikasa's fever?" She placed her palm over his forehead, subtly trying to widen the tiny gap between them.

"Oi, shitty glasses," He grabbed her wrist, pulling away the slender arm blocking her face, "I am only going to say this once so you better listen carefully. I..."

Was he really going to say what she was thinking he was about to say?

(ba-thump!)

(ba-thump!)

(ba-thump!)

This was bad. Hanji was feeling so nervous that her heart beat was defeaning her hearing. But just to be clear, it wasn't because she liked Levi or something like that, she reminded herself. No. She was just curious if he could actually finish what he started or not. And if there was this side of Levi that actually existed. But more than that, she was itching to know how would her self react and deal with the situation if hypothetically, she was the woman Levi was interested in. She never really considered it before and the possibilty of it being true was rattling her mind.

Five seconds passed but still nothing. Did she miss it? Her thought was distracted when she noticed that there was a change in the sleeping girl's pattern of breathing. She could tell that Mikasa was awake now and was probably feeling as tense as she was, waiting for the words to come out from Levi's mouth. The shadow at the bottom of clinic doors was also telling her that there was someone standing on the opposite side but why won't that person come in? Was it Petra? She really hoped not.

"Tch." She heard Levi clicked his tongue in frustration. As expected, he couldn't say it. But then she felt his warm hands cupping her face and when she shifted her eyes to see what he was up to, she found him with his eyes shut, leaning closer to her. Feeling the heat of his breath touching his lips, Hanji slowly closed her eyes and let her instinct take over when the pink iPhone rang and made them jump in suprise.

 ***Ring! Ring!***

Feeling the need to know who was responsible for her exasparation, Hanji picked up the buzzing phone.

"Hey Petra, want to have dinner with - "

"Auruo, huh? I'm so going to cut off your fucking balls."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this even just a little. So how was it? I know it was ooc haha and cliche ut I couldn't help it. My headcanons were heavily influenced by fluffy/angsty fanarts. I ship them all with Levi and I really like to think of them in a love triangle of sorts. Hoho. Sorry for my grammar mistakes. Reviews are welcome but no flames please. Thank you and have a nice day!


End file.
